thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The East's Eden
The East's Eden is the second blog in the Shattered Psyche Verse series of blogs by ExorcistGamer. It is the blog that represents The Overseer and the Eden Organization giving more plot importance to the verse. Overseer uses the symbol of Vault Tec from the Fallout video games to represent his picture. It can be found here. Summary The Gates of Paradise Open The blog starts off with Overseer talking about elements of an ancient mnemonic device known as Wu Xing making symbolic parallels between it and their own beliefs and Slender Man. He also refers to Slender Man as The Product. Overseer goeson to explain that they are creating Facilities dedicated to keeping any who wish to escape from Slender Man free. Be they against him or serving him. He also uses the Wu Xing to make more parallels talking about possible strengths and weaknesses. To try and prove the safety; he talks about Eden's personal history and how four children were targeted on January 1st 2000 and that he took one of them into his care and that she had been safe ever since. In comments it is revealed that there are thirteen facilities and only the eighth one has so far been compromised. A new post appears with Operative: Grey Serenity testing out a new technology that will let operatives remotely post updates to the blog. Grey talks about the presence of Slender Man at a school and asks for orders. Overseer suggests keeping watch and remaining prepared to make actions. Overseer then goes on to share some possible historical evidence of Slender Man in Three Kingdoms era China to complete a request from another blogger; interestingly Adam Grayson is seen commenting in one of his personalities on this post slightly suggesting a connection to the earlier post about four children. Things seem to get more interesting when an operative called Uriel posts a remote entry from facility four about an intruder. Around the same time a glitchy post uploaded by Grey Serenity is made where he is trapped within a Labyrinth made within the school. Overseer goes on to confirm that the situation is resolved with the children remaining safe; stopped by an interruption. Afterwards he reveals that the intruder to facility four was simply a Proxy who had mistakenly found it while searching for somewhere to sleep the night. Overseer along with Aura talks with the proxy named Jensen and manage to convince him to attempt experiencing the safety of Eden. Some flaws are shown within comments around this time as Overseer reveals that at the risk of not compromising locations; people would have to be permanant residents of a facility. Overseer leaves a post about how he will soon be going on a trip, and shortly after this someone mysterious hacks into the blog calling herself Le Fay and implies herself to be from the fallen Facility Eight. She seems to gain this hacking entry through the Remote Entry system. Before leaving on his trip, Overseer talks about the four children incident again but this time mentions that the remaining three each had their psyches broken in different ways. Aura appears to be more empathic, one seems to experience a lot of hallucinations and lucid dreams while another develops multiple personalities. While he is away, Le fay posts again revealing that Overseer is incapable of seeing her posts. She then directly calls out to Aura. There are Strings Attached Upon return, Overseer scraps the Remote Entry system as he seems incapable of bringing it back online and because no one even bothered to use it apart from Grey and Uriel. He also decides to put research into a substance he decides to dub Azoth. He shortly lists a few of the operatives of Eden and then learns of the existence of Le Fay's posts although still can't see them. Aura also posts and then is given her own blog titled: Memories of The Heart. Overseer begins to experiment with the Azoth when he claims some and uses it on rodents and birds to test different scientific reactions. Around this time he also allows a blogger to experience a tour of Facility number 2 and to interview himself and Aura. Odd considering the compromising risks he once mentioned. Another scientist also attempts betrayal in possible corporate espionage but is dealt with; his fate is unknown. Overseer soon expresses happiness at his operative: Arke having almost found the missing child who was taken by Slender Man. This quickly changes when what is implied to be the same hooded man from Aura's story posts a comment in response. It is soon confirmed by Overseer that this man killed Arke; and Le Fay implies that he is a time traveller. After another blogger mentions that Overseer's name reminds her of Fallout video games, Le Fay suddenly hacks into the blog of Overseer and posts cryptic messages along with a video of assorted content. The message implies that everything about The Overseer and Eden is inspired by fiction for the sake of breaking the psychological state of people who really enjoy video games. More importantly it implies that she is a Thoughtborn and that Overseer works for The Wooden Girl Overseer manages to finally see Le Fay's posts and confirms all this; beginning to attempt to justify his actions. Overseer confirms that Project Destiny involves controlling the lives of four specific children. It is at this point Adam is able to see Overseer's blog and argues with him about this. More confirmation comes out at this point; revealing that Adam is another one of the four children along with his friend Chad and that the missing girl is called Iris. While trying to justify his actions and imply that The Fears want what's best for humanity in the long-run. Overseer reveals that he once was the Wanderer type of victim to The Unnamed Child. Around this time Overseer was revealed on Becoming The Face to be Adam's psychiatrist and took him into a psychiatic ward. Overseer made a post showing him questioning Adam and also talked about a "Memory Imprint" device that the organization holds. Currently he has not made a post since Adam's recent escape and the betrayal of operative Evelyn Thompson. Category:Blogs Category:Shattered Psyche Category:Deleted Blogs Category:2011 Blogs